


Tell Me

by Shockwaifu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockwaifu/pseuds/Shockwaifu
Summary: “Tell me, Starscream,” Megatron’s voice rumbled across the short distance where he sat in the nearly empty control room. “Tell me what you want.”
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Tell Me

“Tell me, Starscream,” Megatron’s voice rumbled across the short distance where he sat in the nearly empty control room. “Tell me what you want.”

“What I want?” the seeker asked in mock innocence, his normally shrill voice lowered to a keening lilt, rasped around the edges with desire. “Oh I think we both know what that is already.”

“Perhaps I simply want to hear you say it.”

“If that’s the case, my _lord _,” Starscream smirked as he strode up to his leader, heel struts clacking on the smooth floor until he loomed over his seated form, soaking in the heady rush of power it gave him to feel so large. “Lie back and let me take the lead.”__

__Megatron hummed and tilted his helm back, shuttering his optics as his second-in-command’s fingertips walked down the tense cables of neck to the angular swell of his chest plate. The expert and nimble fingers glided across every little nick and scar on the old mech’s frame, tracing the history of millions of earth years of battle and hardship with a touch that managed to be simultaneously dignified and irreverent. Each time they dragged across the tiny lip of an old, nearly forgotten wound, the warlord shook, tension coursing through his spark winding up and down at the same time. This simple exchange of touch continued for some time before Starstream pulled away, stretching out in a magnificent splay before leaning back in, all but straddling his commander. The delicate exploration replaced with the teasing brush of dark gray lips._ _

__“Now, Megatron, tell _me _.”___ _

____“Tell you what?” They both already knew the answer._ _ _ _

____“Exactly what I want.”_ _ _ _

____“Tonight,” Megatron leaned forward, touching their helms together, “you are in command.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Ending:  
> Starscream broke out into a sinfully triumphant grin. Before Megatron could even process what was going on, his lieutenant jumped backwards and struck a self-important pose.  
> “Finally,” he shouted at full volume, “I, Lord Starscream now lead the Decepticons!” He leveled his null rays at his bewildered overlord and proceeded to shoot him in the chest.


End file.
